1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates generally to two processing methods and systems for providing personalized real-time traveler information over internet/intranet. More specifically, this invention relates to the system concepts and design methods of two personalized real-time traveler information systems over internet/intranet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traveler information is provided to travelers via radio, TV, internet, and other means. However, such traveler information is not specifically designed and provided for the use of a particular user. A user has to receive all the content of traveler information provided, most of which is irrelevant to said user, and said user has to sort and process such information by themselves. Such an effort is inefficient and ineffective in most circumstances. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means for individual users to receive personalized real-time traveler information via internet/intranet. Such information is exactly what said user needs and does not have irrelevant information for said user.